A Night For Three
by msbelli
Summary: <html><head></head>Dianna, Lea and Mark share a pretty hot night together. Oneshot.</html>


**okay, so this is a short oneshot about a Lea-Dianna-Mark threesome that wanted to be written down. As you know I have a thing for crackships so don't even try to judge me for that.**

**also, I don't own anything... just my weird and dirty imagination.**

**so I hope you guys enjoy it and feel free to review/fav/follow**

**thanks in advance :))**

* * *

><p>Dianna giggled and handed beers to Lea and Mark who were sitting on the couch, the blonde sitting on the couch between her best friends. She had invited them over to watch a movie but all they had done was talking about sex which she thought was embarrassing.<p>

"I would never do that! Not ever!" Dianna laughed drunkenly, Mark raising an eyebrow at her. "We all know you slept with our baby girl over here at least once" He pointed at Lea, "but you wouldn't try a threesome?"

Lea stared at Mark shocked. "What?! How do you know Di and I had sex?"

"Remember when we were in Dublin? I caught you and Ookie in a very suspicious position" Lea shooting him a glare and Dianna blushing deeply, slapping the guy's arm playfully, Mark laughing hard.

"Fine. We had some fun there. But you did too. Remember when you made out with Dianna on set?" Lea giggled at Mark, Dianna covering her read cheeks with her hands. "But just because I had my fun with you it doesn't mean I'd do a threesome. So can you guys stop talking? Please.." The blonde begged, the others laughing hard at their friend.

"Well.. I tried once. It was fun." Mark shrugged and gulped his cold beer down his throat, Lea and Dianna both looking at him with their eyes wide. "What?! I would do it again. With sweet girls like you..." Mark laughed and winked at the girls, Dianna swallowing hard. "Wow. I..I m impressed and shocked at the same time."

Lea giggled and finished her beer. "Well, I would be in. I always wanted to try a threesome. But only with my lady." Both, Lea and Mark looking at Dianna, waiting for her to say something.

"I.. Do you really want to do that?" The blonde asked nervously, drinking her beer in one go. She needed more alcohol if her friends really wanted to try that, looking at her friends who both nodded.

"I.. I don't know.." Dianna sighed, Mark nudging her shoulders. "Oh come little Ook, it will be fun..." Lea nodding in response.

"But I'm not the one you push your cock inside. Di has to take him.." Mark laughed a little at the brunette's words. "Fine with me." He mumbled. Actually he was happy about it because he liked Dianna as a lover more anyway.

Dianna sat still, thinking about doing a threesome with her friends and sighing. "Urgh.. Fuck it. We're gonna do it." Dianna stood up and walked straight to the bedroom, waiting for her friends to follow her. Lea and Mark followed and sat beside her, Lea taking the first step and kissing Dianna deeply. Dianna kissed her back, her tongue stroking along the brunette's lower lip, letting it slip in and playing with her friend's tongue slowly, Lea moaning into her mouth and Mark watching with his eyes wide.

Lea sucked hard on her friend's tongue, Dianna letting out a loud moan and Mark grabbing his crotch hard, needing some release. The brunette slid her hand up the blonde's thigh and under her dress, finding her center and rubbing slowly, Dianna crying out in pleasure.

"Girls.. I wanna be part of this fun too." Mark pouted at the girls, wanting to touch them badly, Lea pulling away slightly and smirking at him. "Touch her. Make my lady feel good." She pulled her hand away and lied the blonde back, taking her panties off carefully. Mark moved and sat beside Dianna, rubbing her hot wet slowly, Dianna arching her back and throwing her head back, moaning and breathing. "You two...please kiss"

Mark leaned in and kissed Lea deeply, quickly sliding his tongue inside, still rubbing Dianna's clit. Lea moaned a little into his mouth and grabbed his crotch, massaging his bulge slowly, Mark biting her lip hard and moaning into the brunette's mouth.

Dianna watched her friends wide eyed and cupped Lea's breast, rubbing and squeezing it gently, Lea groaning loudly and pushing the blonde's hand away. She took off her t-shirt and bra and placed her friend's hand there again, Dianna playing with her nipples between her fingers slowly. Mark watched the girls and pulled his clothes off quickly, his erection springing free, Lea licking her lips at him.

"Wanna try me?" Mark smirked at the tiny brunette, Lea taking off her clothes and kneeling in front of the man, stroking his cock slowly, Mark sitting on the bed moaning. Lea moved her head close and twirled her tongue around the tip of his cock. "Fuck yeah.. I love that"

The brunette took the head into her mouth, still flicking her tongue around it, Mark bucking his hips up into her mouth and Dianna watching them closely, taking her clothes off and rubbing herself.

"Lea... god, you need to stop" Lea immediatly pulling away and looking at the man with dark eyes.

"I need protection girls"

Dianna shaking her head. "you don't. I take the birth control.."

Mark stood up and pulled Dianna to the edge of the bed and spread her legs widely, carefully pushing his length in, the blonde moaning loudly and Lea sitting on the bed watching.

The guy picked up speed, finding a fast rhythm, Dianna grinding against his cock and Lea rubbing the girl's clit hard. Dianna grabbed the brunette's hips and pulled them over her face, wanting to taste her, Lea settling her knees beside her friend's head.

Dianna stroke her tongue along Lea's folds and dipped it in, slowly circling it around her clit, making Lea cry out. She sucked on her clit hard, knowing that her friend needed more and pushed her fingers in, moving them fast.

Mark slammed in hard and fast, feeling himself close as he watched the girls, especially Dianna as she fingered Lea fast. He also knew Dianna was close too by the way she moaned against Lea's pussy and by the way he felt her walls tighten around him. He thrusted in as fast as he could, Lea rubbing Dianna's clit hard, sending the blonde over the edge and making her cry out loudly as she squirted over Mark's cock, milking him and making him shoot his load deep inside her.

Mark pulled out slowly and breathed heavily, laying on the bed, Dianna panting against the brunette's pussy and pushing a third finger inside, feeling Lea's walls clenching around her fingers, the girl reaching her climax, screaming out her friend's name and milking her fingers. Dianna pulled her fingers out proudly and licked them clean, her friend laying beside her and breathing deeply, Mark watching with his eyes wide open.

"Ladies... that was a great night" Mark chuckled, Lea slapping his chest a little. "That's our secret, okay?! You won't tell anyone about this." She frowned at him. She didn't want anyone to know what has just happened.

"Our secret baby" Mark winked.


End file.
